Un ange et un vilain serpent
by Fleadora
Summary: Un recueil de One Shot sur mon couple favori Le Cobra x Angel, je l'ai fait découvrir au monde ( mes chevilles XD) et beaucoup de gens l'on apprécié, donc je posterai des histoire sur eux!
1. Chapter 1

Elle s'appelait Angel, c'était une enfant qui avait été enlevée comme les autres, pour la tours du paradis...

Si les gens avaient connu son calvaire, peut-être auraient'ils put être cléments...

Non!

_PRISON A VIE_! Tels furent les mots du juge qui la condamna pour leur évasion.

Midnight, ou Brain II fut condamné à mort!

Tampis, il ne manquera à personne, ce sombre fou qui était tombé dans la démence depuis des lustres!

Mais ont n'avait pas encore procédé à _son_ procès, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il s'en sorte avec une condamnation...

On l'emmena dans une cellule vide, où elle se changea et où elle rumina ses pensées jusqu'au soir...

Elle n'avait que ça à faire de toutes manières.

Le dîner du soir fut apporté, elle pris le risque de demander:

Angel: Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous les résultats du Procès de Cobra des Oracions Seis?

Gardien: Je ne parle pas à des vermines, à des ordures de guilde noires!

Il lui cracha aux pieds et s'en alla finir son tour.

Elle soupira, elle espérait juste qu'il s'en tire indemne, elle y croyait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre!

Un homme fut violemment poussé dans sa cellule avant que la porte ne soit fermée de nouveau.

-An...Angel? Tu... La personne suffoquait, il devait être blessé

- Appelle moi Sorano...Erik. Angel leva les yeux ayant reconnu cette personne entre mille

-Comment...Tu...Je? Son esprit était tellement confus qu'il lui était impossible d'aligner quelques mots.

-Si c'est ta question, je pourrai aller mieux, tu me connais: je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée.

-Je sais...Moi non plus... Soupira Cobra appelé Erik

-Alors? Questionna la jeune femme

-Alors quoi?

-Ce procès? Insista l'ange

-Écoute, c'es rien d'intéressant, je ne souhaite pas en parler... On reste juste tranquilles, tous les deux. Coupa le jeune homme

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Soupira la femme

La discutions se termina sur ces phrases échangées.

Cobra n'aurai jamais avoué à Angel ses sentiments, ce n'était pas le moment, même si ça ne le sera plus jamais...

Ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus mais Cobra tentait de mettre des distances bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur!

Un soir, alors qu'ils contemplaient la pleine lune, elle lâcha un de ses soupires habituels.

-Qu'as tu ce soir? Demanda le dragon Slayer

-Rien, je souhaites révéler à une certaines personne mes sentiments, mais mes mots s'agrippent à ma gorge sans en sortir. Expliqua l'ange

-...Tu veux de l'aide? Bien que ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de le proposer

-Je...Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance. souffla Sorano

-C'est toi qui vois. Acheva le parleur aux serpents

Le silence régna de nouveau avant que Cobra ne reprenne la parole:

-Sorano, je me dois de te dire la vérité.

Il l'appelait par son prénom, il n'y avait rien de bon dedans!

-Je t'écoute Erik...

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, partagé le même cachot dans la tour, affronté le danger ensemble, et là, nous sommes ensembles une

nouvelle fois. Le discour que tenait le jeune homme laissait Sorano perplexe

-Où veux-tu en venir? Bien qu'espérant certaine chose, la jeune femme demanda...

-Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais...Sorano Aguria, je t'aime. Un silence suivit la déclaraction

-... Angel gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol ne sachant que dire

-Qu'importe si tu m'aimes, saches au moins, que tu ne seras jamais seule, tu m'auras toujours près de toi. Le jeune homme venait de rompre le silence

-Je crois que...non, j'en suis sure, je t'aime.  
Les quelques phrases échangées furent suffisantes pour donner à nos deux amants un sourire qui resta toute la soirée.

Cobra s'en mordait les doigts, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette promesse, il ne pourrait jamais rester au près d'elle toute sa vie, il ne pourrait même

pas rester près d'elle dans quelques jours...

Le lendemain, un garde passa dans leur cellule et observa les deux corps enlacés et il soupira:

Garde: Des fois je m'en veux réellement d'avoir à séparer deux âmes-sœurs, mais, bon, c'est mon métier...

Si jamais Angel avait appris la vérité, que ce serait'il passé?

Ils eurent des nouvelles de leur ex-chef, il se suicida, cet acte provoqua la fureur des supérieurs, qui, clamaient haut et fort, que cela était

inadmissible, qu'il avait sûrement eut accès à des produits toxiques et tout ce qui permettait ce genre d'acte.

Les deux amants eurent un doux ricanement, des produits toxiques hein?

Ils ne connaissaient pas bien Midnight!

Ça c'est claire!

Il était capable de s'auto-asphyxier sans la moindre hésitation!

Ou même de se pendre avec la manche de sa combinaison!

Mais, ils eurent une visite de tous les ex-membres d'Oracions Seis pour faire une minute de silence en son honneur.

Personne n'y prit vraiment attention, c'était par pur respect, sûrement pas par amitié.

Personne ne l'aimait Brain II, c'était juste un garçon aveuglé par son père qui a sombré peu à peu dans la folie...

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis le procès de Cobra, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, mais, une nouvelle exécution avait été prévue et le

nom du condamné n'avait pas été divulgué.

Angel s'en souciait peu, elle avait Cobra, même si ce dernier paraissait tourmenté, s'il restait avec elle, tout irait bien.

Un soir, un homme s'approcha de la porte et fit signa à Cobra de s'approcher, ils chuchotèrent un instant avant que Cobra n'hoche la tête

-Chérie, je dois y aller, je te verrai plus tard.

-je t'attendrai. Répondit cette dernière dans un sourire

-N'y comptez pas! Avait tranché le garde.

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux amoureux se séparèrent...

Un jour...

Deux jours...

Trois, quatre...

Nous étions presque au jour de l'exécution, et toujours pas un signe de Cobra.

Peu à peu Angel commença à assembler les pièces du puzzle et comprit...

L'exécution...

C'était celle de Cobra.

Nous étions samedi, le jour J, ce jour là, les cloches retentirent, et à chaque coups, des sanglots s'échappaient d'une cellule, celle d'Angel.

Elle souffrait plus que n'importe qui dans ce bas monde.

Elle s'était attaché, pour mieux tomber

Et elle eut une idée, folle, mais qui pouvait marcher! Si la personne qui voulait d'elle allait partir, alors elle partirait avec!

Elle fit briser les barreaux de sa cellule!

-Une évasion! Gardes, tous à vos postes!

Mais Angel, elle, s'en foutait de partir, elle voulait juste le rejoindre!

Elle bascula dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle noire, c'est ainsi qu'on appelait la salle où Cobra avait été mené. Des gardes tentait de l'en empêcher,

mais son amour lui avait fait pousser les ailes qu'elle désirait!

La porte indiqua qu'elle était arrivée

Elle y pénétra et se jeta en larmes sur Cobra en le traitant de tous les noms!

- Angel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Tu vas te faire tuer!

-Alors, tu as été mis à mort, c'est ça! Et tu ne m'as rien dit! Si tu meurs, j'en crèverai tu m'entends! J'en crèverai!

-1) Chargez! La voix des soldats tonnait dans la salle où les deux amants étaient enlacés

-Pousse-toi! Hurla Cobra

-Jamais! Rétorqua l'ange les larmes dégoulinantes

Elle noua ses doigts aux siens!

-2)Pointez! Le bruit des fusils pointés sur eux fit frémir Angel

-Je veux que tu vives! Sois heureuse! Cobra... Erik déchira ses poumons pour hurler aussi fort

-Un monde sans toi ne serai qu'un enfer de plus! Je ne peux être heureuse qu'avec toi! Souviens toi de cette promesse! Hurla Sorano à son tour

-3)Tirez! Le PAN sonore qu'émirent les fusils couvrit un échange de phrases entre les deux

-Je t'aime tellement... souffla l'ange pour la dernière fois

-Moi aussi...mon ange. Des mots banaux qu'échangent deux amoureux, pourtant pour eux, ça voulait tout dire.

Ils furent tous deux transpercés par les balles.

Les soldats remarquèrent le corps de la jolie Angel enlacé contre celui de Cobra.

Une tombe fut placées dans un cimetière, dans cette tombe reposent deux corps, des médecins ont essayé de les séparer, mais leurs mains restaient

accrochées l'une à l'autre désespérément.

Une cérémonie pour les familles fut organisée.

Très peu y allèrent, et à la surprise de tous, certains membre de l'alliance s'y présentèrent.

Tous approuvèrent la tombe commune, tous pleurèrent leurs morts commune, mais si ont les avait regardé de plus près, un sourire restait encré sur leurs lèvres.

Finalement, leur promesse sera tenue: Ils resteront ensembles...pour toujours.

Tel Tristan et Iseult, Roméo et Juliette, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le début, mais ils ont tenus, quitte à ne pouvoir s'aimer qu'après la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un OS que j'ai fait, sur mon blog FairyT-chan. Donnez moi votre avis!

* * *

Ce matin elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule, ils avaient été pris...

Ils?

Bah, la nouvelle Oracions Seis, leur chef, Brain II avait été placé dans la zone Psychiatrique, il avait sombré dans la folie depuis son premier

enfermement, ils les avaient poussé à se sacrifier, à commettre des meurtres...

Elle s'en foutait désormais.

Ils avaient commis tant de méfaits, tant de cruautés...

Mais elle, elle avait l'espoir, elle le trouverai au fond de son cœur, là où le même visage réapparaissait à chaque fois, celui d'un homme ayant perdu

son oeil droit, celui d'un homme qui à retrouver l'amie qu'il cherchait pour ensuite l'abandonner de nouveau...

Depuis, elle attendait que son heure vienne, elle, l'ange déchut, elle, la femme souillée, la démone aux ailes blanches...

..: Debout, c'est le déjeuner!

Femme: Merci, avez-vous le journal je vous pris?

Gardien: Oui, prête le aussi à ton ami, il en aurai besoin, on ne veut pas d'un cadavre dans ces prisons tu sais...  
Puis il s'en alla.

La même voix, tous les matins, tous les jours, à la même heure, celle du garde.

Il n'était pas violent, insultant comme les autres, bien sûr ils n'était pas gentil, mais il était poli, soigneux et pensait à lui amener de la lecture.

Son voisin de cellule semblait toujours absent, pourtant il lui procurait un peu de compagnie et de chaleur au cœur: elle l'aimait.

Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de son amie qu'il avait laissé, il en était tombé amoureux...

Son non de code: _Cobra_, son véritable nom: _Erik_.

Et même malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait, malgré le fait qu'il ne saurai jamais lui rendre son amour et bien malgré tout ça elle l'aimait encore et toujours.

Peut être était-ce son châtiment?

Elle ne savait pas, mais un jour, elle prendrait l'envole qui lui sera donné et elle l'oubliera...

Cet homme...

Lui arrache son pauvre cœur à chaque fois qu'il prononce le prénom de celle qui l'aime:  
_Kinnana..._

Que le diable l'emporte, lui qui semblait aveugle d'un œil devait surement être aveugle de l'autre pour ne pas voir l'amour que l'ange lui portait...

Mais non, rien, pas un sourire, pas un merci, que dalle, juste des sanglots mutuellement effacés...

Un soir par semaines, ils recevaient de la visite, La demoiselle ne recevait rien, juste des regards remplit de pitié, lui recevait Kinana...

Ils avaient le droit de passer se voire dans les cellules, il passait souvent du temps avec elle.

Un jour où leur souffrances étaient trop dures, ils firent l'amour.

Leur manières à eux de tout effacer quelques instants pour briser un peu plus le cœur de la jeune femme...

Un jour:

-Angel, je peux rentrer? L'homme au serpent se pointa près d'elle

-Oui... Elle hocha la tête

-Tu me fais une place sur ton lit?

-Viens. La jeune femme se décala l'air absent

-Merci. Il s'approcha, se hissa sur le maigre matelas, et resta là, à ne rien dire. Le silence faisait déjà assez de bruit

-Tu as l'air tourmenté, que t'arrive-t-il? Questionna l'ange

-Tu sais, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés depuis notre enfermement? Le brun était hésitant, il s'engageait sur une pente très glissante

-Oui, c'est normal, mais, je ne voit pas le problème, en quoi est-ce mal?

-Des gens pensent que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes en retour, et je ne souhaiterai pas que ça arrive à _ses_ oreilles. Cobra avait prit soudainement une voix sérieuse

-Tu veux que j'ailles stopper ces rumeurs, c'est cela? Angel savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle s'agripait à cet espoir...même infime

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus que l'on se voit. Cobra avait lâché le paquet qui venait de s'écrouler sur la blanche

Angel resta bloquée sur ses paroles, il avait prit un air froid et sérieux, jamais il ne l'avait blessé autant...

Elle murmura:

"De toutes façons un ange ne peut rester sur Terre..."

- A présent, part d'ici et ne reviens plus...Jamais

Et elle regroupa ses genoux et mit sa tête contre sans le regarder...

S'il avait compris plus tôt le sens de ces mots, peut être aurait-il put l'empêcher de commettre un acte futur, mais non...

Elle avait trouver un moyen de se purifier, tous les jours elle se griffait sa peau diaphane et laissait couler ce liquide vermeille pendant des heures...

Elle se persuadait que son sang guérirait ses blessures mais il ne faisait que les approfondir, elle avait mal, encore plus que d'habitude, ce jour la,

elle sut...

Dans quelques jour les gardes découvriront son corps sans vie.

Il fut celui d'une fillette maltraitée dans la tours du paradis,

D'une enfant qui rêvait d'être un ange,

De quelqu'un qui se cherchait,

D'un ange qui se fit mordre pas un serpent,

Mais avant tout celui d'une femme à qui l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas sut rendre son amour.

_*Quelques jours plus tard dans un journal*_  
_"[...] 2 Suicides dans la grande prison, Cobra et Angel des Oracions Seis, ils étaient coéquipiers dans une guilde malfaisante, ils ont décidés de tout abandonner, cela prouve la grande lâcheté des guildes noires [...]"_

Si seulement ils savaient...

S'ils savaient que Cobra,

Ayant comprit les sens de ses propres mots,

Ayant comprit ceux d'Angel, il voulut la sauver...

Si quand il vit le corps d'Angel il se mit pleurer,

quand il eut lu la lettre qu'elle avait laissé, il comprit ses sentiments...

Si ayant comprit le malheur dans laquelle elle avait vécu, il décida de la rejoindre...

Si pour tous c'est être lâches, alors, le courage n'existe pas...

**_Cobra :Au fond, tu n'étais que L'ange qui s'arracha les ailes à cause d'un vilain serpent..._**

* * *

Alors? Critiques pas trop méchantes? Reviews?


End file.
